Getting Interrupted
by DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: Things get a little heated between Rachel and Ivy but before things can continue they are rudely interrupted. Chapter Two added; They continue despite the interruption. Rachel/Ivy pairing, and now M-Rated.
1. Getting Interrupted

"Hello," The raven haired vampire whispered softly as she wrapped her arms around the woman in question pulling her back against her chest.

"Hey you," The redhead replied softly pressing her lips against the woman's pale cheek softly. "Took you long enough to get home."

"Sorry," The vampire replied softly kissing her girlfriend softly on the cheek before she grasped the girl's shoulders and turned her around to face her. "Enough of those books, Dearheart, it's time for dinner."

Rachel looked around her for a moment confused before her head snapped up towards the clock that hung on the wall. "I didn't know what the time was otherwise I would have started on dinner."

"Silly Witch," The vampire replied softly as she pressed her lips against the redhead's again, "I really can't get enough of this."

"Get enough of what?" Rachel replied teasingly before wrapping her arms around Ivy's neck pulling the vampire down to her lips again, "Shut up and kiss me."

"Yes sir," The vampire replied playfully. The raven haired vampire pressed her lips harder against her lover's slipping her tongue out from between her lips and flicking Rachel's bottom lip with it.

The redhead chose not to reply with words and instead allowed her hands to slip down Ivy's body until they were at the woman's hips where she placed them and pulled Ivy closer to her. Rachel's tongue poked out from behind her lips and caressed the vampire's bottom lip softly as her hands took another step closer to the raven haired woman by slipping down the back of her tight leather pants.

"Naughty," The vampire replied pressing Rachel back into the wall, gripping the woman's hips tightly and pressing them against her own.

The redhead didn't bother to reply instead she pressed her hips against Ivy's and kissing her harder, her nails scratched over the woman's ass through her panties trying to draw her in closer. "Ivy..." The redhead moaned softly tilting her head back to offer it to the older woman.

"Will you two get a room?" An irate pixie's voice boomed from somewhere near the window.

"Jenks..." Ivy moaned piteously as she laid her head down on the redhead's shoulder groaning at the pixie's incredibly bad timing.


	2. Following a Pixie's Advice

**_Author's note: I know that originally I'd put a complete on this story, but now it is well and truly complete. The second chapter is here and I hope you all enjoy it! Please read and review!_**

_

* * *

_

"I think we should follow the pixie's advice," Rachel replied whispering into the vampire ear softly as she trailed her tongue along it smiling when she felt the woman shudder beneath her touch. "He does have a very good point."

"He does?" Ivy asked in reply as she turned her head to look at the redhead, "But you love doing it here in the kitchen."

"I do, but the restraints are in your bedroom." Rachel replied as she smirked at the raven haired woman, revealing the fact that she was wearing her caps. Though for Rachel now that she was dating Ivy it was common place for the woman to be wearing caps, in fact she felt wrong when she wasn't.

"You want... what?" Ivy asked breathlessly as she stared into Rachel's dark green eyes with surprise covering her features.

"I want you to tie me up." Rachel answered sincerely, looking deeply into the vampire's darkening brown eyes and smiling at the love and the want that she saw there. "We can't do that here in the kitchen, so Jenks is right, we need to get a room."

"I was meaning for the two of you to stop being so... couple like." The pixie mumbled under his breath as he fluttered away out of the window.

"Whatever bug." Ivy muttered at the little man's retreating back as she took Rachel's hand within her own to lead the woman up to their shared bedroom. "Are you sure?"

"Completely," Rachel watched as the shiver passed up and down the vampire's spine as she heard those words again and smiled at the power that she felt because of it. "I want you Ivy."

"I want you too Rachel." Ivy replied tugging the redhead through the doorway to their bedroom and laughing as the witch stumbled only managing to keep herself on her feet by grabbing a hold of Ivy. "My silly Witch," The vampire murmured softly as she pressed her lips against the soft red lips that belonged to Rachel.

"Ivy," Rachel whined quietly as her hands reached up into the vampire's hair, tangling her fingers around it and using it to pull Ivy's body against her harder. "Please..."

"You are not in control." Ivy answered softly pulling away from Rachel's lips and kissing down the column of Rachel's throat nipping and biting at the girl's flesh before moving to suck hard on the girl's throbbing pulse.

Ivy's hands slid down Rachel's body, her nails clawing at the fabric of the redhead's top inching it up off the woman's stomach to slide her hand underneath it. The raven haired woman bit down hard on Rachel's throat hard but refrained from breaking the woman's skin as she did so, preferring to dig her nails into Rachel's soft stomach.

"Ivy," The redhead moaned again softly her hand's sliding into the vampire's hair tugging on it as she tried to get the woman back to her lips. "Ivy I want you."

"No," The vampire replied with a smirk, kicking the door closed behind her and easily picking Rachel up and moving her over to the bed, "You just gave me permission to do this how I want to Rachel. You've got to learn to live with the consequences."

Rachel frowned at the raven haired woman as she was dropped down onto the bed, leaving her to stare up into the deep black pools which were Ivy's eyes. She could tell just how aroused the vampire was because there was no brown showing in her eyes. Ivy's long fingers gripped the edge of Rachel's tank top and pulled it up over the woman's flat stomach, revealing her breasts which were still encased in the woman's lacy black silk bra. Ivy smiled at the redhead once more before she pulled the tank top over the woman's head and threw it back over her shoulder. The vampire's hands quickly moved around the woman's back, finding the clasp and undoing it. The woman's long fingers drew the straps of the woman's bra down her arms, drawing the silk away from Rachel's breasts and revealing them to the vampire's hungry eyes.

The raven haired woman smirked down at Rachel's closed eyelids as she imagined what the redhead must be thinking. Was she mentally begging Ivy to bend down just that little bit and take her nipple between her bright red lips and suck it, flicking it with her tongue? Or was she begging the woman to kiss down between her breasts and work her way down between the witch's thighs to the place that Ivy could smell becoming more and more aroused as the moments passed. She supposed she wouldn't ever find out because it was her time to do what she wanted to and at that moment all she wanted to do was take the redhead's nipple into her mouth and suck on it hard, and so she did.

The pink nipple disappeared into Ivy's mouth; her teeth nipping on it hard as the vampire felt the redhead's back arch and a moan escape her lips. "Fuck Ivy," Rachel groaned as her back arched off the bed.

Ivy didn't bother to respond to the woman's words and instead all she did was flick her tongue over the nipple hard and fast, feeling it harden and tighten in her mouth as she played with it. The vampire's long pale fingers played down Rachel's side from where they had been stroking the woman's stomach. She slipped them down into the redhead's jeans, feeling the silkiness of the panties that she had on underneath the denim.

One of the vampire's pale hands played with the button to Rachel's jeans, working it loose before it popped out of place and the redhead's jeans were left undone for Ivy to capitalise on. "God," Rachel moaned feeling the way that Ivy was biting down on her nipple and loving it. The sensations so distracting to the redhead that she could feel nothing else but the way that Ivy's mouth was working her breasts. She didn't have a clue what was happening at her crotch until she felt the vampire's cool fingers on her thighs as the raven haired woman worked the jeans down Rachel's long muscular leg.

"Ivy," Rachel's mind was turning to mush until the only thought that she could make come out of her lips was a breathy sigh of the vampire's name.

"Rachel," Ivy replied with a smile tugging on her lips as she looked down at the witch. "You are mine."

"Yours," Rachel replied with a smile crossing her lips as she did so.

"Glad you know it too." Ivy answered the girl with a grin, pressing her lips back against the column of Rachel's throat and nipping at the woman's throbbing pulse point again.

The vampire's hands worked the witch's jeans down her body until she had to break her contact with the witch in order to tear the material off the woman's long legs and see the redhead stretched out above her in all her glory.

Ivy's sharp eyes easily picked up on the ring of wetness that flowed from one certain area on the witch's body and coated the inside of the redhead's black silk panties with its evidence. Purring in a soft tone the vampire pressed her nose against that patch and took a deep breath in to scent the woman's cum, the scent of it caused the vampire to moan in a low tone before she licked her lips pulling away from Rachel's crotch to stare into her eyes with a smile.

The redhead looked down between hardly opened eyelids into the vampire's dilated aroused gaze and smiled at the effect she was having on the raven haired woman. "I want you Ivy," The witch moaned softly looking down into Ivy's gaze and holding it.

"I want you too." Ivy replied hooking her fingers in the edge of Rachel's underwear and easing it down the strong muscular thighs and below the witch's knees so that she could fling them over her shoulder and then have them laying on the floor instead of Rachel's body.

The vampire slid up Rachel's body, purposely rubbing against her and making the witch feel as their breasts rubbed together, one pair bare and the other still clothed. "Do you still want me to restrain you?"

"Yes," Rachel moaned her back arching against the raven haired woman as she did so.

Ivy smirked, happy that she had permission from her lover to do what she wanted to do and tie the woman to the bed. The vampire's hand reached out towards the bedside table until she was able to open one of the draws, sliding it out slowly and then dipping her hand inside until it came across her handcuffs, and Rachel's. The vampire quickly treaded the handcuffs around one of Rachel's thin wrists, snapping it closed before locking the other end to the head board and making sure that the witch couldn't move it from the position that Ivy had put her in. The vampire quickly moved to do the same thing with the other and locked the witch's body to the bed in a fashion that left the woman spread eagled - her arms unable to cover her bare body.

"Beautiful." Ivy breathed the word out softly, loving the way that Rachel's chest heaved with every breath causing her breasts to move up and down.

"Tease," Rachel replied with a growl as she watched the raven haired woman's eyes flash with promise.

"You have no idea yet Dearheart," Ivy purred in reply, pressing her lips back against Rachel's for a moment before she dipped her hand back inside the bedside table's top draw to pull out a pair of silk ties. "These will be good for holding your legs."

"Fucking Tease," Rachel growled out the words in a way that sounded like she was almost angry, but the way that her pussy clenched and her back arched allowed the vampire to know that she wasn't opposed to anything that was about to happen, in fact she was waiting for it.

"Oh dear Rachel," The vampire purred lightly as she looked down between hooded eyes at the redhead woman, "I'm just getting started."

Rachel watched unable to do anything against the cool raven haired beauty that was her girlfriend as the woman slid down her toned body sensuously, making sure to rub against her every curve as she did so and nip at the flesh on Rachel's hipbones that caused the woman to gasp at the promise behind those little bites. Ivy's hands caressed over the pale flesh in front of her for a couple of moments before it seemed that she took pity on the redhead and gripped the witch's ankles tightly drawing first the left and then the right close to the sides of the bed and tying them expertly so that there was no way the redhead was going to be able to undo them on her own.

The redhead didn't know what to make of the way Ivy was smiling at her when she returned from her little journey, but she was sure that it meant that she was in for something that the vampire deemed was good.

"Ivy," Rachel purred softly for a moment as she tried to get the woman to her lips again by just her words now that her body was restrained under the strong vampire. "Please kiss me."

The vampire purred at the begging tone which Rachel's voice had taken on before she dipped her head and pressed her lips against the bright red plump flesh in front of her. The raven haired woman ran her tongue over the bottom lip playfully before she used her superior strength to wrestle Rachel's lips open so that her tongue could slip between them.

The witch and the vampire struggled against one another, their tongue battling as their bodies rubbed together – Rachel unable to do anything more than lift her hips off the surface of the mattress to press into the woman on top of her.

Ivy's mouth tore away from Rachel's and for a moment she stayed up at the witch's face, smiling at the flushed cheeks and dilated eyes that she saw. Then the playful mouth worked down the pale redhead's throat, nipping and biting at her flesh just enough that Rachel would start to almost beg her to plunge her teeth in then and there before she moved on again to another new patch of skin. Soon the vampire had worked her way down the soft expanse of Rachel's neck at was working at her collarbones with her teeth, smiling at the way that the redhead's back arched as far as it could off the surface of the bed as she strained to get closer to the raven haired woman.

"Why did I ever give control over to you?" The redhead panted softly as the vampire pulled away from her skin for a moment to stare down into her eyes.

"Because you know that it turns you on like nothing else." Ivy replied dipping her hand between the woman's legs and drawing up a wet finger to prove her answer.

"Please Ivy," The witch moaned, knowing that she was losing this round and not really caring about the fact that she was begging the other woman.

The vampire kissed the soft red lips quickly again before she slid off the bed to stand at the foot of it. "Watch me." She whispered as she cupped her breasts through the fabric of her t-shirt. Rachel's eyes couldn't remove themselves from their focus in on where the raven haired woman's hands were, and so instead she gazed at the spot hungrily, envisioning in her head that it was her hands that were on Ivy's full breasts. Ivy's hands massaged the firm globes of flesh softly as her black eyes stared into Rachel's green, boring into them as she tried to get the woman to come to her and release her hands with nothing more than the looks she was giving.

Ivy didn't seem like she was paying attention to the redhead's silent pleas as she gripped the hem of her t-shirt and tugged it over her head throwing it away into the corner of her bedroom revealing her chest to her girlfriend. Soft rosy nipples stood out on otherwise flawless and pale flesh, the firm globes uncontained now as the raven haired vampire had not been wearing a bra. Rachel's mouth watered as she imagined taking one of those hard little buds into her mouth and running her tongue around it hearing the vampire's moans.

The redhead was almost so lost in her fantasy that she didn't see the way that Ivy's hands ran down her body until they were at the band of her jeans and threatening to tear the material away from her flesh in one movement. "Please Ivy," Rachel's voice wavered as she spoke but the tone behind it was strong.

Ivy's eyes flashed momentarily before she tugged on the top of her jeans and the material ripped easily away from her strong thighs. Rachel's eyes flashed just as her hips bucked up at the show of strength from her girlfriend.

The only thing that was left between the vampire and complete nakedness was the small black silk thong that was clinging to her hips and pussy. Rachel glared at the offending fabric contemptuously as she willed it to be gone, causing a little smile to spread over the vampire's lips as she watched her lover. The vampire's thumbs hooked in the side of the thong and drew the strings down over her hips, working the tiny piece of material down over her thighs turning around and bending over for the redhead to appreciate her ass. A series of moans were torn from the redhead's lips as she watched the delightful flesh as the vampire bent over practically shoving it in her face.

"Ivy please," The woman begged softly, "Please I need you."

"I need you too Lover," Ivy replied as she crawled up the bed settling her hips over Rachel's and grinding her wet pussy against the woman's own.

"Please fuck me," Rachel tried a slightly different approach as she begged the woman pressing her hips up into Ivy so that their wetness's were pressed together for a moment so that they could rub and grind before the witch's fell back to the mattress again.

"All in due time Dearheart," Ivy replied with a slight smirk as she leaned down, slithering down Rachel's body until she was between the woman's parted thighs and her lips were upon the moulds of flesh on the redhead's chest.

A playful tongue poked out between her lips to lick a trail along Rachel's chest feeling the way that the girl's heart was thumping erratically inside her chest in her pleasure and the way that the witch's skin was pebbled with goosebumps. The vampire's tongue worked its way across the skin of Rachel's chest to her breasts taking the right nipple into her mouth and sucking on it hard as her hand worked the witch's other breast lightly. After a minute of teasing the bud into complete hardness the raven haired woman pulled away and licked over the valley between the girl's breasts to take the other nipple into her mouth. Ivy's tongue flicked the pert bud softly and repetitively as she worked the redhead into a frenzy of want and need.

The handcuffs on the witch's wrists clanged as she tried to get closer to the raven haired vampire's head to grip the soft locks of hair within her hands and push that teasing tongue down until it was flicking her clit like it was doing her nipple at that moment in time. She wanted nothing more than to feel the soft, heated muscle between her legs and she would do anything to get it there, no matter how much she needed to beg.

Ivy smirked against the girl's nipple before she finally gave in and started her journey down to the dripping area between the redhead's thighs.

"Please Ivy," Rachel begged incoherently, her mind fogged in a haze of complete and utter desire, unable to think anything further than that she needed the vampire to be fucking her at that moment. "Fuck me Ivy, please fuck me."

Ivy's tongue darted out from between her lips as she listened to the witch's words and she sighed loudly, but happily at the way that she moaned and arched her back as the vampire's tongue flicked at her hipbone. The raven haired woman kissed again lightly at the small indent on the side of Rachel's hip before she trailed her tongue down over the soft pale flesh of the girl's pussy and bit down lightly on the skin of her inner thigh prompting the girl's legs to try and close but of course the ties held her still.

"Fuck me Ivy, please god-damnit fuck me." Rachel begged loudly pressing her hips as far into the vampire's face as she could.

The vampire's tongue poked out from between her parted lips as her hands were brought to hold the witch completely still and unable to move. "Stay still." Ivy's sensual voice drifted in the air as her canines scraped across Rachel's thighs causing a ripple of pleasure to pass through her body.

The vampire paid no mind to the redhead's words as her tongue licked up from the bottom of the witch's dripping wet pussy. She collected the juices on her tongue before swallowing the witch's taste and moaning loudly in time to the moan that was torn from Rachel's lips.

Ivy's fingernails gripped the woman's hips tightly causing her nails to break the skin just slightly as her mouth descended fully onto the redhead's clit. The vampire's tongue flicked out of the small bud a couple of times before withdrawing into her mouth and instead she drew Rachel's clit into her mouth. Her fangs nibbling on either side of the hard throbbing bundle of nerves as her tongue soothed it with gentle caresses. Rachel's mind was completely fogged over at that moment and all she could think was her girlfriend's name.

Ivy's black eyes flicked up from their focus on her girlfriend's clit to watch the way the said girl's face contorted when she placed her tongue at her entrance. She waited for the redhead's green eyes to snap open and look down at her before she pressed her tongue inside the witch to lap at her juices. The vampire's fangs scraped over the sensitive skin between Rachel's legs as she thrust her tongue inside the woman, pulling out a little way only to thrust back in harder.

Rachel's back arched off the bed, pressing her pussy into Ivy's face as she silently begged the woman to move faster inside her. Moans were dripping out of Rachel's parted lips just like her juices were dripping out of her pussy and into the vampire's mouth.

Occasionally the redhead managed to get words out of her mouth, but then they were only pleas for the vampire to move faster and actually fuck her instead of teasing her to the brink of coming and bringing her down a little only to start again. "Please Ivy," The redhead moaned once again when the vampire moved to slow her thrusting tongue down, "Please I want you.... your fingers, please..."

Ivy stared at the woman, watching the way that her features changed and her lips parted to take in large gasps of air. The vampire released one side of the redhead's hips and moved her hand between the witch's thighs, watching as the girl's eyes snapped open to see her hand there before her eyes rolled back into her head and her head fell back to the bed.

The raven haired woman smirked for a moment before reattaching her lips to the redhead's clit and positioning two of her fingers at the woman's entrance and pressing them slowly inside. The vampire moaned softly at the way that she could feel Rachel's warm passage starting to squeeze around her fingers as she curled them up inside the woman to rub at her soft tender flesh. Ivy was careful to not over stimulate the woman just yet, preferring to draw out of the woman's orgasm. Ivy's fingers curled and caressed Rachel even as her tongue worked quickly over the girl's clit. The difference in the pace of the two sensations pulled Rachel to the edge of orgasm quickly until her arms were straining at the restraints and begging words were falling from her lips as she tried to get the woman to go faster.

"Please, fuck..." She whined as she felt the vampire's fingers caress her g-spot slowly for a moment before the vampire pressed in a slightly different spot to stop her falling over the edge, "Please Ivy, fuck please..."

Staring into her girlfriend's eyes the vampire debated with herself whether or not she wanted the woman to orgasm yet, but at the cries and moans that were escaping the woman's mouth every time Ivy's fingers pressed inside the redhead her decision was made.

The vampire rapidly increased her pace inside the redhead, hitting the woman's g-spot again and again with the tips of her fingers as she worked the witch towards the ever approaching pinnacle. Kissing across the woman's hipbones to the soft fleshy part of the redhead's thigh. The vampire watched the expression on Rachel's face to time her assault on the woman expertly. Just as Rachel's mouth parted into a silent scream and her hips started to slow the raven haired woman plunged her teeth into the flesh of the redhead's thigh and sucked hard.

Rachel screamed loudly, her hips bucking uncontrollably into the sensation as she came all over the vampire's face. Her thighs quaked with the pleasure of the vampire's fangs being inside her and the fingers that were slowly stroking her insides to bring her down gently.

The redhead shivered as her back returned to the bed and she waited for the quakes to stop running through her entire body as she stared down at the vampire who was now leisurely licking at the wound on Rachel's thigh and stroking the woman's hip with her fingers as she removed her fingers from inside the witch. The vampire quickly tore the ties which were holding the redhead's legs still. Ivy trailed her cum covered fingers up over the woman's flat stomach to her lips where she encouraged the redhead to take them into her mouth to clean them.

Ivy worked her way up the redhead's body placing soothing kisses to her flesh before she pressed her lips against the witch's slipping her tongue inside her mouth to taste the redhead's juices.

"Gorgeous," She whispered softly against the woman's lips before pulling away and smiling at her gently. The brown returning to her irises as she took the key to the handcuffs and released the redhead's hands, kissing the red marks that she had made when she'd tried to escape.

"I love you Rachel," The vampire whispered as she curled against the redhead's side and they drifted off to sleep together.


End file.
